


champagne problems

by trobedrights (orphan_account)



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, author listened to this song like seventy mf times in a row while writing this, author projects onto a dumb capitalist a lil too much, brad is mentally ill & has commitment issues as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trobedrights
Summary: "You make me the happiest man in the world, Brad. Will you marry me?”And Brad really, really wishes he hadn’t said it.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> based off of champagne problems by taylor swift. mars posted this concept on twitter and i fucking LOST IT bc it makes so much sense so i had to write a thing
> 
> orphaned bc i don't like braddavid anymore so i didn't wanna keep it on my profile but my user is trobedrights :)

Brad stands there, unable to move. “Are you…”

David gets down on one knee. “I know I’m an extremely cheesy guy, and this may be the cheesiest line I’ve ever said. But you make me the happiest man in the world, Brad. Will you marry me?”

And Brad really, really wishes he hadn’t said it.

He glances in at the crowded room; they’re at some kind of Brittlesbee family reunion in the mountains, and oh God, David had mentioned getting something special from his mom, and oh _God_ , that must be her ring that David is holding out to him right now.

He doesn’t know if he can force the words out, not with that hopeful smile on David’s face.

He shouldn’t have gotten into this. He knew David would want this eventually, it was just the kind of person he was, and he knew it would hurt when he inevitably had to turn him down.

But he hadn’t thought the pain would be quite this piercing. 

There’s a ghost of a tear in his eye as he slowly shakes his head no.

David’s face drops, and Brad’s heart plummets with it.

“Why not?” he asks after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Brad gives a little shrug. “I just...I can’t, David.”

“I thought we had something.”

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Brad. Is there an actual reason, or are you just never going to stop being an asshole?”

“I’m sorry.”

He is sorry. He thinks he could’ve really loved David, maybe even already did. What a shame he’s fucked in the head.

“So is this just...it?”

Brad leans against the railing, staring out at the landscape, forcing himself not to look at David. He doesn’t know if he can stand the look in his eyes. “Not sure we can recover from this one, Davey.”

“You don’t get to fucking call me that right now.”

There’s a beat, then Brad drops his champagne glass into the valley below them.

David winces at the faint smashing sound. “What the hell is your problem?”

“You’ll make a great husband one day.”

He walks back inside with an exaggerated swagger, leaving David on the landing shocked. People try to stop him and talk, but he shoves them aside, feeling the tears start to shed. 

At the last second, he turns in an attempt to catch one last glimpse of David. But there are too many people between them, and he can’t see him anymore.

 _This is better for both of us in the long run,_ Brad tells himself as he lets the best thing that’s ever happened to him slip through his fingers.


End file.
